For some decades there has been searched for processes for the production of cellulose moulded bodies able to substitute the viscose process, today widely employed. As an alternative which is interesting for its reduced environmental impact among other reasons, it has been found to dissolve cellulose without derivatisation in an organic solvent and extrude from this solution moulded bodies, e.g. fibres, films and other moulded bodies. Fibres thus extruded have received by BISFA (The International Bureau for the Standardization of man made fibers) the generic name Lyocell. By an organic solvent, BISFA understands a mixture of an organic chemical and water.
It has turned out that as an organic solvent, a mixture of a tertiary amine-oxide and water is particularly appropriate for the production of cellulose moulded bodies. As the amine-oxide, primarily N-methylmorpholine-N-oxide (NMMO) is used. Other amine-oxides are described e.g. in EP-A-0 553 070. A process for the production of mouldable cellulose solutions is known e.g. from EP-A-0 356 419. For the purposes of the present specification and the present claims, the production of cellulose moulded bodies using tertiary amine-oxides generally is referred to as amine-oxide process.
In EP-A-0 356 419, an amine-oxide process for the production of spinnable cellulose solutions is described, wherein as a starting material among others a suspension of cellulose in liquid, aqueous N-methylmorpholine-N-oxide (NMMO) is used. This process consists in transforming the suspension in a thin-film treatment apparatus in one single step and continuously into a mouldable solution. Finally, the mouldable solution is spun into filaments by a forming tool such as a spinneret and the filaments are passed through a precipitation bath.
In the precipitation bath the cellulose is precipitated. The tertiary amine-oxide is accumulated in the precipitation bath. The precipitation bath may contain up to 30% by weight of amine-oxide. For the economy of the amine-oxide process it is of vital importance to recover the amine-oxide as completely as possible and reuse it for the production of a mouldable cellulose solution. Thus it is necessary to recover NMMO from the precipitation bath.
In addition to the amine-oxide however, degradation products of the amine-oxide are also accumulated in the precipitation bath. These degradation products may be intensively coloured, thus deteriorating the quality of the cellulose moulded bodies produced. On the other hand, other substances may represent an additional safety risk, since under certain conditions the amine-oxide tends to show highly exothermic decomposition reactions and these decomposition reactions may be induced or accelerated by certain substances. These substances have to be removed from the precipitation bath which is to be regenerated before the NMMO is concentrated and separated in accordance with purification process described in WO 97/07268.
In addition to these substances, in the amine-oxide process also substances in a colloidal state may occur. Moreover, coatings may form at the walls of pipes and the like which may impair the flow and may even lead to an obstruction of the pipe.
After removing these unwanted substances, water is withdrawn from the purified precipitation bath which optionally is combined with other process liquids of the amine-oxide process such as vapour condensates formed during the production of the cellulose solution. This may be carried out for instance by means of evaporation. In the residue of this evaporation, highly concentrated aqueous amine-oxide is produced which is recycled again into the amine-oxide process.